


We can't save your straw white wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drowners (The Witcher), Geralt of Rivia purrs, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Purely fluffAlso Geralt purrs
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 19





	We can't save your straw white wolf

Geralt was fighting a hoard of drowners when one managed to get it's gnarly claws into his hair and tear at it leaving it hanging it on by a single brittle hair. It's not that Geralt didn't take care of his hair in the beginning it's just the extra mutations made it like straw so he gave up fifty years into his long ninety four years of life.

Jaskier was sat in the inn just down the road ale and food ready for when Geralt either stumbled in or to drown his sorrows. It may have only been a few hundred drowners easy coin said the white haired witcher but something simple can go so wrong just as Jaskier finished that though in came Geralt.


End file.
